The Days Before Yesterday
by The Helpless Romantic
Summary: What happened to the Morrow Days when the House was destroyed? What if someone wanted to cure them and bring them back?
1. Chapter 1

**The Days Before Yesterday **

They all knew something was wrong. They were all supposed to be dead, or at least part of nothing. Yet here were all of the previous Morrow days, looking as well as they had in the early days of The House. They seemed to be somehow standing on invisible ground with mist or fog swirling around them, giving no view of what was around them except each other.

There was something else wrong. Wednesday noticed first. "Hey," she said amazed, "I'm not a monster! I'm not even hungry!" Then she laughed. Laughed for the first time since the Will was broken.

The other Days slowly made similar realizations. Monday began running around and jumping up and down. Tuesday began making plans for charity organizations. Thursday started to hug everyone and even cry a little. Saturday and Sunday apologized to one another and shook hands. Soon all the former Trustees were laughing and carrying on like good friends…all but Friday, who sat on the invisible ground and cried gently, almost happily. For once she did not feel the need to suck down emotions. She felt happy…all on her own.

Over the sounds of laughter and tears, another noise was carried through the fog. Humming, the humming of a tuneless song. It enticed the Morrow Days and they all began scanning the swirling clouds for the source of the humming.

Soon the humming grew and swelled, and the fog began to churn and twirl until it formed the shape of a humanoid figure. The rest of the body began to focus in until a man stood before them, wearing a full ensemble of purple clothes that moved and shifted like they were still made of mist.

Still the man hummed his little song, and smiled while he did so. It wasn't a friendly smile, yet it wasn't all threatening either. It was the smile of someone who knew something no one else did. The man reached out into the fog, and drew his hand to the top of his head. As he did so the fog turned into a purple top hat, fully formed by the time he perched it unto his pure white hair.

"So glad you could come." He said. Yet somehow the humming continued even as his lips moved. "I am Yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Days Before Yesterday **

**Ch. 2 **

The former Morrow Days took a moment to gawk at the misty figure that floated before them. Sunday, taking charge as usual, recovered first. "Where are we?"

The Denizen who called himself _Yesterday _laughed, it was an odd laugh that seemed to come from all around. "You are in my domain. You are in the place where the Past and Present mix. Where Today becomes Yesterday." As he spoke, the same gray fog that was all around flew from his mouth.

"No riddles," Thursday spat, a bit of his old voice coming through.

"Are we in the House?" Friday asked, standing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes…and no." Yesterday replied smiling.

"Just tell us why we're here." Tuesday said, growing impatient.

"Here in my realm I watch all that was." Yesterday began to float down, until he stood on the same invisible ground the others were on. "Only what once was. Memories forgotten, dreams left unfulfilled, and dark times best left to fade into history, all this I see. Then I began to receive yesterdays with you in them."

As Yesterday spoke "you" a ring of fog came from his mouth. It was darker than the rest of the fog around them, and it grew and grew till it completely encircled the Morrow Days. The lighter mist around them was replaced with a screen of the darker, almost purple mist.

In the ring, images began to appear. "I was amazed with you seven." Yesterday spoke again, but none of them could see him now, they were all focused on the wall of mist. "How could you be given gifts so wondrous, and squander them away?"

The images in the mist became clearer. Each Morrow day was presented with their own personal flashbacks.

Monday saw the Lower House slip slowly into Chaos as he slept for ages. Tuesday saw the countless Denizens that perished in his Pit, and heard the dries of his Dawn, Noon, and Dusk as he morphed them seven times. Wednesday watched herself devour her own Noon and Dusk. Thursday saw himself strike at many of his soldiers and helpers, he felt their pain as they suffered or died. Friday watched mortal after mortal drained of their emotions till empty husks remained. Saturday saw the desperation in her face as she spent centuries desperately building up her Tower to reach the Gardens. Sunday witness every part of the House fall to Nothing, all because he never intervened.

"Neither mortal of Denizen was free from the influence of your betrayal. Countless lives were lost because of you." As Yesterday spoke the scenes disappeared and were replaced with hundreds of faces. All were balling in desperation, some calling their names. "You cannot image the pain I felt that day. When the Day of Destruction became a yesterday. I heard them all every one, ever man, woman, beast, and world crying out as they were destroyed."

The terrible screen of faces disappeared, the familiar sound of tuneless humming returned along with the light storm of mist. Yesterday was visible again, floating above them, yet somehow still smiling.

The former Morrow Days wept. Something they had never done. They all wept together, like they were babes from the same cradle. Wednesday covered her face with her hands and was surprised when Tuesday embraced her, tears on his own face. "What have we done?" wept Monday as he sobbed and pulled at his perfect head of blonde hair.

Friday wept louder than all of them. All of the despair and depression she had stolen from the mortals began to pour out of her. She collapsed to the floor that was not there. Through her frantic weeping they all heard. "If only…" and she began to ball again.

Friday's head was still down, covered in a pool of tears when Yesterday floated down. He rested a foggy hand on her shoulder and hummed again. This time the song he hummed was less ominous, more comforting. The former mistress of the Middle House raised her head to look at the purple clothed man.

"If only what Friday?" He asked softly, "If only you had one more chance? What would you do?" He helped her up and did not move as she wept on his shoulders. He turned and addressed the rest of the teary-eyed Morrow Days.

"What would any of you do? Would you try to atone for your deeds? Or would you fall yet again to you weaknesses? Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Lust, Jealousy, and Pride are demons not easily surmounted. But will…you…try?"

The Morrow days looked at each other, dried their eyes, even Friday stepped back from Yesterday, and as one powerful voice answered: "Yes." It was the most profound thing any of them had ever said.

Yesterday smiled wide, and began to fade into the mist. Before he was completely gone again, he said, "That is exactly what I had hoped you'd say."

Then he was gone, in his place the fog formed seven tall, mighty doors of purple wood, and of course the sound of humming.

**TA-DA the end of Chapter 2. **

**If you guys like it let me know and I'll continue. **

** Crazy today, the Helpless Romantic**


	3. Chapter 3

The Days Before Yesterday

Ch. 3

The Morrow Days stood facing seven large doors of purple wood. The disembodied voice of Yesterday sounded all around in the swirling mist. "Each of these doors represents a yesterday. Each one of you has a yesterday which you changed for the worse."

On each of the doors a swirl of fog began to form. It swirled and looped until a full body picture of each Morrow Day appeared.

"Step through the door, and you shall enter your yesterday. Once there, things will not be as they are here. Here you are cured, in yesterday you will once again be plagued."

"No!" Wednesday screamed suddenly. "I can't go back, I won't! I don't want to be a monster again." She began to cry again. Tuesday made to comfort her again, but surprisingly, he was beaten by Saturday.

"Wednesday please forgive me." The sorceress hung her head in shame, "It was me who turned you into a monster in the first place. I too was plagued, blinded by my envy, but that is why we must do this. Don't you see? We must right our wrongs, and I promise Wednesday," she sank her head a little lower and cried a little more, "I will save you! I will not betray you again."

"Nor will I!" Sunday spoke up and approached the two, "All this happened because I was too vain to do anything to stop it. I will be a better leader this time."

"I will not let anything happen to you Wednesday." Tuesday stated plainly.

"We must all best our demons!" Thursday declared.

"And so we shall!" Monday replied.

"All very touching, yes," Yesterday faded into view. "But if I might be allowed to continue. The yesterdays you will all enter will be the day you each turned…well evil I suppose. It will be different for each of you, and this time you must overcome your faults to prove yourself worthy."

"Worthy of what?" Friday asked.

"Worthy of a Tomorrow. Or else you will remain here and simply fade away into the shadows of Yesterday." As if to emphasize his point, he faded into mist again.

The Morrow Days were left alone again with the Doors to Yesterday. "Well we're not getting any younger." Monday said after a few moments of silence. "Let's take a walk around memory lane."

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday approached the doors with their faces drawn in mist. Tuesday took Wednesday's hand in his and whispered, "Be safe." She looked at him and whispered back, "You too."

Sunday looked at Saturday for a moment and chuckled to himself. "Saturday, when this is all over, I'm going to give you a tour of the Gardens." "Thank you Sunday." She replied nonchalantly.

With that the former Morrow Days entered Yesterday.

**End of Chapter 3. **

**Yeah I know this is pretty short and I probably could have squeezed it into Ch. 2, but I wanted a good set up for the next chapters. Each one will be dedicated to each Morrow Day in their yesterdays. Please r&r. **

**Crazy today, the Helpless Romantic. **


End file.
